1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and particularly to adjustable connectors adapted to secure together and to permit adjustment of two juxtaposed structural members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that the prior art related to this invention may be found in Class 52, sub-class 217. A search through the class and sub-class noted has revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 381,329; 1,750,921; 2,075,714; 3,533,891; 3,668,966 and 3,859,764. Of these patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 381,329; 1,750,921 and 3,859,764 appear to be the most pertinent insofar as the invention is concerned as it relates to the use of the invention to plumb a door frame.
It frequently happens that when two juxtaposed members are fastened together to achieve a desired fit, one or the other of the members does not fit properly and must be adjusted in relation to the associated member in order to achieve a proper fit. Such a condition exists in the installation of door frames in wall openings, where the door frame must be secured between appropriate wall studs which may or may not be plumb. In this particular environment, it has been the custom to insert shims in the form of roof shingle portion in the space between the door frame and the associated wall stud. Finishing nails are then driven through the door frame and shingles to anchor the shingle shims and door frame in position, the hope being that they do not shift position, and cause the door frame to lose its plumb or to warp out of its proper position.
In industry in general, there are many instances in which two juxtaposed structural members must be adjusted in relation to each other to achieve a desired fit. It is the object of this invention to provide an adjustable connector assembly adapted to interconnect two such structural members to retain them in juxtaposed position, while being adjustable to position the two members as desired.
Particularly with respect to the building industry, and the installation of door frames in wall openings, it is necessary that a door frame be plumb even though the supporting wall members are not plumb. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable connector assembly adapted to be mounted so as to interconnect the door frame with the supporting wall stud while permitting adjustability of the door frame member in relation to the supporting stud to achieve a desired position of the door frame in relation to the supporting stud member.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a special tool for applying the adjustable connector member.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an article of manufacture in the form of a cylindrical, threaded, slotted connector member that may be easily applied to a conventional wood or metal screw to form an adjustable connector assembly for application in the manner previously discussed.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiments illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.